1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to an auxiliary support device for flip touch screen, and more particularly to an auxiliary support device especially applicable to a flip electronic apparatus. When the upper cover of the electronic apparatus is turned upward, the auxiliary support device is turned upward along with the upper cover to help in supporting the upper cover. The use angle and force of the auxiliary support device can be adjusted to meet the application requirements of different kinds of electronic apparatuses.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional electronic apparatus such as a notebook computer generally has a main body as a fixed system side and a pivotally turnable upper cover having a liquid crystal screen. The upper cover is connected with the main body via pivot units or the like at opposite ends. Accordingly, the upper cover can be rotated upward around the pivot units into a working state or rotated downward and closed onto the surface of the main body. Such electronic apparatus has different structure according to different design. In some designs, the opposite ends of the main body and the upper cover are directly movably pivotally connected. In some other designs, the main body system side is disposed under the upper cover and the upper cover can be first horizontally slid relative to the main body system side and then rotated upward.
Also, the current electronic apparatus generally employs a touch panel as the liquid crystal screen. In all the above structural designs, the upper cover is generally opened and located in a tilted position in a loaded state for a user's finger to touch the touch panel (liquid crystal screen). The touch section of the touch panel is spaced from the pivot units by a certain distance. When applying a force to the touch panel, the effort moment is considerably great so that the pivot units are likely to damage. In this case, it is hard to provide a true locating effect for the upper cover to keep the upper cover in a desired angular position. Moreover, the support force for the liquid crystal screen is insufficient so that the screen of the electronic apparatus such as a notebook computer can be hardly stably operated without shaking.
The above shortcoming is obvious, especially in a slider electronic apparatus. This is because in the slider electronic apparatus, it is necessary to first slide the upper cover along a slide mechanism relative to the main body by a certain distance and then turn the upper cover upward around the rotary shaft by a certain angle and then locate the upper cover in an angular working position by a support structure. The conventional support structure of the slider electronic apparatus usually has insufficient strength for keeping the screen in a stable operation state without shaking. Furthermore, such slider electronic apparatus employs complicated slide mechanism with a considerable thickness. Therefore, it is tried by the applicant to provide an auxiliary support device for flip touch screen, which helps in supporting the upper cover without increasing the volume or thickness of the electronic apparatus.